


Adonis' Cheekbones

by Zokens



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Gen, JC is also a himbo we love to see it, Justin is StRaiGHt, M/M, Multi, Soft art major Justin, bi king JC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zokens/pseuds/Zokens
Summary: Sweet college freshman Justin Timberlake from Memphis Tennessee with a passion for art meets loud frat boy JC Chasez with a golden heart.Otherwise known as a College AU that no one asked for.
Relationships: JC Chasez/Justin Timberlake
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. i

Justin was in awe of the campus, well, the city really. Growing up in Memphis he wasn’t used to a city as grand as New York City. Justin leaned his head lazily against the window as he watched the lights dance in front of his eyes. Justin began to tap on the sketchbook in his lap with his drawing pencil, causing a steady thump to echo throughout the quiet car.

“ Justin, stop.” Justin turned his head towards the drivers seat to stare at his mother who had quirked her brow at him. “ I didn’t-“ 

“ you seem distracted by something, or maybe just bored. ” Lynn interrupted, smiling fondly at her son.  
“ no,” the blond corrected. “ not bored, excited.” he paused once more to stare at the traffic in front of him. “ are you sure you’re going to be okay taking the plane back, mama?” Justin turned to look at his mother, his blue eyes shining with sadness. 

Lynn smiled once more. “ the car is yours, Justin, you earned it and I’m just coming to say my last goodbyes. The plane ticket price is the least of my worries” Lynn hummed softly. if she wasn’t driving she would have reached over to squish her sons cheeks.  
Justin flushed slightly at the thought of his mother showing perhaps too much affection and embarrassing him in front of his new roommate. Imagine going to college and your roommate seeing you were a mamas boy- embarrassing.

Justin moved into his dorm rather quickly. There was a common area with two desks and a dingy looking puke green couch with a small round table in the middle, a bathroom with a decent looking shower and two sinks..Two doors that opened to separate bedrooms. Good. He’d have privacy. The first door was locked tight and a sign hung over the door indicating that someone was already moved into that room. Justin took the remaining bedroom and lazily tossed his bags on the bare mattress. 

Lynn stepped into the room, placing her hand over Justin’s curly blond hair, smiling at him. “ do you want me to stay and unpack?”

Justin’s heart twisted. “ yes.” the thought of being away was scary and he wasn't quite ready to say goodbye  
Justin spent the next two hours spending time with his mother and organizing his room and placing things like his toothbrush and other toiletries to his liking, occasionally checking his watch to see how much longer he’d have with his mother.

To say Justin hates goodbyes was an understatement. when he was a kid he used to throw tantrums every time his mother left him at daycare, but now that he was a man there was no way in hell that he was going to cry in the middle of the parking lot, what if someone saw? He threw his arms over his mother and sighed softly, inhaling the familiar scent of her shampoo and perfume.  
“ Justin, baby.” Lynn cooed softly, letting out a soft laugh as she patted his unruly curls.  
Justin lifted his head, then let out a small laugh. “ ‘m sorry. “ he mumbled, finally releasing his grip. “ just gonna miss you”  
“ I’ll miss you too. I’ll call you every day”  
Justin shakes his head. “ not every day. I’ll call you every week” he reminded her. He wanted some independence from her.  
“ of course. I forgot you’re not a little kid anymore.” Justin watched his mother leave and fought the urge to beg her to come back. This was what he wanted. He was offered a full time scholarship into the art program at NYU and he took it. it was his dream to be an artist and he had to say goodbye to Memphis and to his family, just for a little bit. 

Justin lived in his dorm for exactly 4 hours and ten minutes and 34 seconds when he decided he hated his roommate. Brian Littrell SUCKED. He was one of the worst people he had ever met and he didn’t even formally introduce himself. Brian came into the room, slamming the door so hard the other doors in their shared apartment shook. Justin leapt up from his desk and turned to face the stranger.  
“ HI! I’m-“ Justin held his hand out awkwardly, frowning when he noticed it was covered in dust from his drawing pad. He shakily rubbed his palms on his jeans and held his hand out again to give Brian a firm handshake.  
“ I don’t care who you are just shut up and stay out of my way and we won’t have an issue.” Brian snapped.  
Justin dropped his hand, muttering “ I’m Justin...” he introduced himself, knowing he should still be polite.  
“ I’m not here to be your friend so don’t try to become my buddy.” Brian said coldly. “ I want to lay some rules out first.”  
Justin blinked. Rules, okay not bad. He could deal with rules. “ sure, what are you thinking?” He asked, deciding to be cordial with his roommate in hopes he would be maybe a little nicer to him.  
“ first off, I don’t want to see or hear you while I’m here” Brian said, counting the number one off of his hand.  
Justin cocked his head like a puppy. “ but.. I live here too”  
“ I don’t care. I don’t want any of the girls I’m with to see my roommate is a gay.”  
Justin sputtered “ WHAT?”  
“ you know. Homo-“ Brian began, but Justin cut him off.  
“ no I’m straight..”  
Brian snuffed in disgust. “ you look gay.”  
“ there’s nothing wrong with being gay, but I mean.. I told you I’m straight-“  
“ sure. Okay. Rule number two...” Brian glared at Justin who was staring at him dumbfounded. “ well are you writing it down or?” Brian said rudely.  
Justin blinked. “ what? I thought we were just going to verbally agree-“  
“ no. Write it. It’s a contract” Justin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “ contract? Is this.. a um... business deal I don’t know about or um, I mean I know I signed one when I moved in saying I was responsible for da-“ Justin began to stammer nervously.  
Brian held his hand up, cutting Justin off once again“ no it’s a ‘you better freaking write this down so when you break a rule I can report you’ deal” Brian seethed, talking slowly to Justin as if he was a child.  
“ report me? For what. I didn’t do anything” Justin practically squeaked out as he neatly tore a piece of notebook paper from one of his notebooks he would use for class.  
Brian already seemed angry and he didn’t want to make him angrier.  
“ use a fancy piece of paper from that black book you have there. Looks more official.” Brian instructed.  
“ no, it’s-“ Justin scrambled to grab the sketch book but Brian beat him to it, tearing a piece of paper out before Justin had the chance to stop him.  
“ use this.” Brian slapped the piece of paper into Justin’s chest. Justin felt like crying but held it in as he leaned over a desk, scrawling the rules that Brian had listed off. They were way unfair and only favored Brian but when Justin opened his mouth it felt as if Brian punched him in the mouth with insults that came so easily.  
“ I can’t even have friends over?” Justin asked softly, looking at Brian with a glimmer of hope. He wanted to like Brian, he really did but this was too much.  
“ I told you, I’m not having any gay people over” Brian growled Justin sighed.  
How many times did he have to explain that he was straight to this dumbass. “ okay.” Justin said softly, too afraid to fight back.  
“ make sure you know these rules, got it?”  
Justin nodded shyly, handing Brian the piece of paper. “ I read them. I understand the rules.” He said softly.  
“ dude do you not know how contracts work. Sign it..”  
Justin frowned. “ I wanted you to look over it-“  
“ I didn’t stutter when I talked, sign it.I said what I said and unless you’re stupid and didn’t get it all, then why are you complaining?”  
“ are you going to let me add anything?” Justin motioned to the rules, fifteen of them total all in which mentioned things Justin was NOT allowed to do or have anywhere near Brian.  
“ why should I?” Brian crossed his arms over his chest. “ because we’re living together..?” Justin questioned as if it was obvious, which, it was.  
“ ew” Brian gagged and shook his head.” That sounds like we’re gay. “  
Justin sighed. ‘What did he have against people who are gay.. there’s nothing wrong with love’  
“no. You don’t get a say in anything. You shut up, listen and stay out of my way. “ Brian interrupted Justin’s thoughts.  
Justin gulped and signed the contract out of fear, handing the paper to Brian who signed his name and date under Justin’s signature.

Justin had spent his first few days on campus getting to know the area, mainly to get away from his asshole roommate. Justin had gotten over the fact that there were a few pages torn out of his sketchbook, although it upset him cause he spent a whole paycheck worth of money to get that special quality he loved. Justin found out where his classrooms were, spending hours drawing some of the landscape sitting on a bench, sometimes he sat by his window in his room and quietly drew the way the city looked. His favorite area, though, was a shaded spot in one of the parks directly in front of the baseball field. It was usually empty, but today the baseball team happened to be there. He flopped down onto the ground, being careful to not squish his bag full of drawing materials in the process. Justin furrowed his brows as he pulled the pencils out, then opened a clean page in his book. the hardest part was finding inspiration. Justin was a sucker for details and would spend weeks getting something to his standards of perfection. 

Perfection.... 

Justin continued to scan the surroundings. He could draw the bleachers, but that was rather boring. He came to a conclusion that every thing he could think of was, well, boring until his gaze paused upon a man. Justin squinted to make sure he wasn’t seeing an actual angel. Maybe a tree branch fell on his head and knocked him unconscious? ‘No, that was dumb. Come on Timberlake, it’s just a man with an aesthetically pleasing face, and he’s interesting looking. I can draw him.’ That man had the most beautiful bone structure that Justin had seen in his entire nineteen years of life and he knew then that he had to draw this mysterious person.  
The man had dark unruly hair that was tamed by a crimson baseball cap and was very skinny and lithe, but toned biceps. It was extremely clear that he was a baseball player. Justin furrowed his brows once more in concentration to take in the description of the man.He began to sloppily draw an outline of the man’s form, making sure to take extra time to get the details he could see right given the distance he was from the actual baseball diamond. Justin wished he was close enough to see more details of the mysterious man’s face, but decided it would be better to stay in his spot for now. If he came again then maybe he could find an excuse to get closer and see more details.  
The blond let out a soft sigh as he studied the sloppy outline, deciding to erase a few markings here and there and correct them as he watched the man pitch a few balls into the pitch before concentrating once more on the work on drawing the man in motion

. Justin wasn’t sure how long he was under the tree but as soon as he started to lose light he ended up packing his things in and leaving.His stomach growled and he checked his watch, realizing he should eat. He awkwardly fumbled in his pocket for his student ID, swiping it to get him into the cafeteria, smiling awkwardly at the cashier who gave him a gentle smile in return as if she knew he was a lonely freshman. embarrassing. Even the staff knew. Justin wondered through each section until he found what he wanted to eat, choosing chicken, vegetables and a small piece of cake from the desert cart.  
He plopped down in his seat, then began to eat, examining his most recent drawing as he did so, deciding it simply wasn’t good enough.  
“ hey. You look lonely.” A deep voice sounded softly from beside him.  
Justin jerked slightly, dropping his fork on his plate. “ shit”  
“ sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you” the stranger said softly, smiling warmly. “ you just looked lonely, I wanted to come say hi and invite you to sit with me. “  
Justin blinked. “ oh. Hi, I guess I am lonely. I’m new here..” he admitted awkwardly.  
“ I can tell. “ the stranger said again, motioning to Justin’s shirt that said Nashville in block letters. “ I’m Lance” he greeted.  
“ Justin.” Justin replied back, giving Lance a small smile, closing his sketchbook and placing it under his armpit so he could hold his tray in his hands.  
Both blonds headed to a table full of a few other people. Lance motioned to an empty seat and then smiled at Justin who gratefully took the seat.  
“ thanks.” He said softly  
“ no problem.” Lance replied. “ tell me about yourself. “  
“ im.. Justin..” he paused “ Justin Timberlake. I’m from Memphis. Uh. I’m an art major.” He smiled. “ that’s it. I’m pretty boring.”  
“ oh! Art? That sounds really cool. I bet you’re super talented.”  
Justin shrugged. “ I guess I’m okay. “ he smiled, flipping through the book to show Lance one of his drawings of the campus.  
“ you are talented” Lance complimented him.  
Justin flushed, ducking his head awkwardly. “ what about you?”  
“ I’m Lance Bass, I’m from Mississippi. 22, a Taurus and a business major.”  
Justin tilted his head slightly. Why did he tell him his zodiac sign? Did that matter? “ oh. That’s really cool. I’m only 19. “  
“ a freshman, I assume then? well, welcome to NYU" Lance said cheerily.  
. Lance and Justin had quickly bonded over various things like movies and even comics and exchanged phone numbers.  
“ so tell me about your home life in Tennessee. Any special person?”  
“ nope. Last girlfriend I had was last year. We broke up after prom.”  
Lance raised an eyebrow, honestly confused that Justin was straight. His gaydar never lied when it came to limp wrist society members. “ oh well I’m sure you’ll get one in no time! Plenty of time for experimenting in college huh?”  
Justin shrugged. “ not interested right now. I have things.. to focus on.” He motioned to his sketchbook again.  
Lance shrugged. “ that’s cool man. I have to get going I have an 8:30 class and I need to get some stuff done before hand. Text me if you have any questions or just want to talk. I know it’s lonely being new to town especially coming from the south.”  
Justin smiled. “ I will. Thank you. Maybe we’ll have a class together.”  
Lance smiled. “ maybe.”

Justin walked into the building, making sure to stay completely silent so he wouldn’t disturb stupid Brian. He closed the door behind him, then headed to unlock his bedroom door, pushing the door open and closing it behind him so he could gather things for a shower, including his shower caddy cause he didn’t trust Brian to leave his stuff alone. Justin let the hot water fall on his back, leaning his head back and sighing in relief. His back felt strained from the position he was sitting in when he was drawing earlier. Justin looked down, making a face once he realized Brian left his shower stuff. He didn’t want to snoop, but he was curious. Justin made a face once he realized what the bottle was. “ 3- in-1?” Justin muttered out loud. The bottle had some kind of animal on it and was like fuckin' spicy bear Gatorade or whatever kind of weird scent they had in stores nowadays. sometimes men were so gross and weird. Justin let out a soft snort. “ yeah i figured you’d be the kind to not shampoo and condition your hair and use separate body wash..” he said softly to himself, finishing his shower and making sure to clean up after himself before heading off to his bedroom once more, setting an alarm and quickly falling asleep. 

________________JC___________________

There were a lot of things that JC was good at: partying, drinking, entertaining men and women for the nights and playing sports. The one thing he WASN’T good at was school. No matter how hard JC tried he just wasn’t scholarly. JC got into NYU barely by the skin of his teeth and it was a lot of thanks to his family connections and baseball talents. JC didn’t want to go to school at all. He had taken a few years off after high school to party and attempt find himself and got nowhere but home. His parents begged him for a few months and he finally did what they wanted. He would go to school, play baseball and do something with sports. Sure, it wasn’t business or anything like his parents hoped it would be, but JC really didn’t care anymore. It was HIS life and he wasn’t going to be a business tycoon and run the industries, he’d leave that all to Tyler or Heather.  
JC was to begin his third year in college,he spent his summer without a care in the world on Miami Beach in his grandfathers beach house and now he was back in the city. He knew it was time to pretend to give a single fuck about school again.  
He was only here for the booze, sex and baseball, and perhaps that glorified piece of paper too. 

JC was lucky in that he got to room with his best friends and teammates in the frat house instead of one of the dingy dorm apartments down the street that smelled like old takeout, piss and weed. JC had unpacked a few days ago, deciding to take the bedroom furthest from the stairs in the frat house that way he wouldn’t be disturbed by AJ’s many partners.  
“ you know,Jace, this might be the year we win championships” the soft voice of another one of his friends, Kevin Richardson interrupted JC’s spaced out moment.  
JC blinked at his friend and shrugged slightly. “ yeah man I hope so, last time we won was my freshman year and we got so many perks”  
“ you mean chicks “  
“ and dicks” JC corrected, wiggling his eyebrows playfully, walking towards Kevin with a playfully seductive shimmy of his hips.  
Kevin snorted. “ yes those too, for you and AJ’s sake.” He shrugged, elbowing JC in the side.  
“ thank you” JC smiled proudly. He was a very open bisexual in his close friend group and was not ashamed in the least. “

whore.” AJ remarked, popping out of his bedroom with a baseball bat in his hand.  
“ says you..” JC rolled his eyes, picking up his baseball glove, eyeing AJ’s attire. Of course, AJ was a trend setter, wearing a navy crop top and some basketball shorts.  
“ didn’t you sleep with like,everyone last year?” JC would’ve been offended if he didn’t know AJ was joking.  
“ no, I didn’t do you. I have some standards” he mocked.  
“ can you guys shut the fuck up. You’re both whores. Coach Barlow is going to kick our asses if we aren’t there in fifteen minutes” Kevin motioned to the door, scolding both men like they were naughty puppies.  
“ I hate it here” AJ muttered  
. “ you chose to room in the frat this year. No excuses from you. How you haven’t caught STD’s is besides me” Kevin chuckled.  
“ I am a very clean man. Why are you slut-shaming me.” AJ retorted.  
“ we live in a frat house. I’m not slut-shaming you I just want you to be safe.” Kevin replied calmly.  
“ I shower and use soap.”  
Kevin clapped slowly, teasingly praising him. “ I am so proud of you for being able to operate a shower.”  
“ men’s 3-in-one doesn’t count” JC snickered, earning a slap in the chest.  
“ i am extremely insulted that you think I would use that. Only Kevin’s ugly cousin uses that”  
Kevin choked out a laugh, deciding not to tell AJ that showering and using soap would not prevent him from catching any type of sexually transmitted disease. He grabbed both men by the back of their necks, ushering them out of the house, responsibly locking it behind them. 

The trio jogged their way to the baseball diamond, making it with thirty seconds to spare.  
“ you’re late” Coach Barlow yelled at the three.  
“ no we’re just in time-“ AJ began, motioning at the watch on his wrist.  
“ no. Thirty seconds to spare is late.”  
“ since when?”  
“ since I became the coach and made the rules four years ago, McLean. You, Chasez and Richardson better start running” Coach Barlow pointed to the sidewalk. “ five laps. Don’t give me lip or else.”  
JC decided to hold back a smart remark, tossing his glove onto the dirt and turning to jog down one of the sidewalks outside the gated diamond. 

“ you know, we could’ve avoided this if you listened” Kevin chided both younger men as he looked at them with a mischievous and playful grin.  
“ I hope you suffocate in your sleep” AJ puffed out.  
“ please don’t suffocate me in my sleep. You guys need someone with a brain and the capacity to take care of the two of you toddlers.“ Kevin whined, sprinting out ahead of AJ and JC before they could tackle him to the ground.  
JC and AJ both let Kevin go free. They would spare him for the night even though he was right. 

JC pulled the hem of his shirt up, wiping away at the sweat covering his forehead as he joined the rest of the team in the diamond with Kevin and AJ at his side  
“ glad you three joined us. Next time you should learn better time management skills” Coach Barlow hummed, beginning to go over the plan for practice which JC spaced out once again, focussing on messing around with the strings on his baseball glove.  
“ Chasez, you’re up to pitch first.” JC snapped his head up, giving the coach a small grin.  
AJ giggled beside him, knowing that JC wasn’t paying any attention at all.  
“ missed a lot while you were in your space cowboy land” J  
C rolled his eyes. “ I shouldn’t have told you about that trip I had two years ago you will never let that go will you?”  
“ absolutely not. It was the funniest thing I heard.”  
JC flipped AJ off and jogged over, grabbing a few spare balls and placing them on the pitchers mound beside his foot. He knew he should’ve warmed up but instead he had to run laps and Coach Barlow was already riding his ass. Practice was the same as always, the team practiced plays until perfection, well, until Coach Barlow’s definition of perfection which meant they stayed overtime for a half hour. 

JC was just happy he was done and could shower and get some food. JC could out eat anyone in the frat, which was surprising since he was so skinny, but hey, he had a great metabolism and an even better stamina. JC swiped his card in the canteen and pushed his way through the door, walking around the area until he found something he wanted. He grabbed a plate of chicken, rice and vegetables and plopped down in his seat next to a few of his other friends: Joey and Chris.  
“ whats up man” Joey smiled  
“ ew” Chris greeted JC, wrinkling his nose.  
“ sorry, I had practice. Haven’t had a chance to shower yet you know. Missed you two earlier at the house.”  
Chris rolled his eyes. “ was busy in the lab, Fatone here was busy in the library trying to convince Clara to sleep with him again”  
JC burst out laughing. “ dude. You’re so desperate for sex.”  
Joey shrugged, pointing a fork at JC. “ not all of us have the luxury of men and women.”  
JC looked at Joey and fake cried “ oh yes I’m Joey. I’m straight and it is so hard.. “  
“ stop that’s not the way I meant it” Joey groaned.  
JC laughed. “ I know. Not all of us are sexy like me.”  
Joey punched JC in the arm playfully.  
“ okay children.” Chris rolled his eyes, taking a bite of his food.  
“ sorry, I’m heterophobic” JC replied, clearly joking around.  
“ shut the fuck up before I come over there”  
“ and do what? Bite me? I don’t want rabies”  
Chris groaned. “ I’m about to inject you both with a deadly virus.”  
“ that’s not funny” Joey and JC said at the same time  
“ it is for me. I’ll finally have peace and quiet after knowing you dumbasses for this long”  
“ you’re the old one here, your funeral will be first.. we’ll make sure to sing for you” Joey replied.  
“ don’t you work with environmental shit anyways where are you going to get that from”  
“ okay fine I will throw rocks at you “ Chris smiled  
" ooh so scary" Joey giggled.  
“ nerd.” JC laughed, dodging a fork that Chris had thrown at him.  
The three finished their meals and walked back to their frat house where they had gone into their respective rooms. JC took a quick shower and decided to sleep early especially since he had an 8 am class. Kevin had made fun of him saying he was stupid to take English 101 when he was already in his third year of college and should have done it earlier, but of course, JC ignored him anyways cause at least he was taking English instead of holding it off and having to take two English classes in his last year.


	2. ii

Justin didn’t mind mornings, in fact he would say he was a morning person. He liked to get up and watch the sunrise sometimes, even drawing it. He liked the way he could see the beautiful colors of the sky when dawn came and went and when the golden sun rose. It made for a good expansion of a color palette for his future projects. Today was an exception to his usual routine,It was the first day of his college career and he was hoping to make a good impression. Justin wiggles his toes a little, rolling over to jab the button on his phone to silence his alarm. He yawned sleepily and rubbed his eyes before sitting up and continuing to stretch. He looked outside his window for a moment and smiled happily. It was going to be a good day for him. 

After getting dressed and ready and having a healthy meal of a monster energy drink for breakfast, Justin began to scroll through his phone trying to find directions to his first class. An 8 am English class. Justin finally ducked into the doors, checking his watch 7:53. he was still early. He found a seat in the middle of the classroom, trying not to stare awkwardly at the new faces around him. He buried his face in his sketchbook once more, keeping the notebook he would use for notes on the desk beside him. Justin nearly got lost in the process of shading and didn’t even hear the professor walk in and begin class until he heard a loud laugh and a door open. Justin lifted his head slightly his eyes widening and his palms began to sweat. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The man on the baseball field was here. In his classroom, laughing as if he wasn’t ten minutes late to class on the first day.   
“You’re late” the professor said firmly to the gorgeous mysterious man.   
“ sorry.” The man replied. “ got lost.” He gave the professor a wide grin and slid into the seat behind Justin.   
Justin felt his heart race. He wanted SO badly to turn around and look at the man, but he didn’t. He wanted to see his face and study him but he didn’t dare. Instead, Justin focused on writing notes that were written on the board. The professor was beginning to run through attendance and Justin nearly didn’t pay attention until he heard   
“ Joshua Chasez”   
“ here. Just JC” the mysterious man behind him corrected. Justin turned slightly, finally getting a look at JC. He was absolutely GORGEOUS and there was no way Justin would forget that face anytime soon. He was positive he was the man on the baseball diamond yesterday.   
“ hey.” JC said softly to Justin, finally snapping Justin out of it. Justin’s eyes widened once he registered that he was being spoken to. “ hi. Um sorry, for staring at you.. just. Uh..?” Justin scrambled for a sentence that didn’t make him look like an idiot. No luck. “ sorry.” He apologized once more and turned around, feeling his ears burn with embarrassment.   
“ Justin Timberlake?”   
Justin raised his hand. “ here.”   
The professor marked his name off, then began to start the lesson which was nothing but introductions and syllabus discussion which Justin also didn’t pay attention to. He could read it later. He was focusing on an idea he had of a new drawing. That gorgeous man behind him.   
Justin was so spaced out he nearly jumped out of his seat once he heard the man- JC- behind him speak.  
“ hey man, do you have a pencil I could borrow? I left mine at home.”  
“ oh yeah, I do. I have lots of pencils.” Justin leaned down, feeling the tips of his ears burn once again, as if JC was staring holes into his back. He rummaged through his backpack for a minute, grabbing a pencil case and retrieving an orange mechanical pencil.   
“ here.” Justin replied softly, trying to ignore the fact that JC was touching him. Justin blinked a bit, almost in shock as he took in some of JC’s features. Justin turned around almost immediately and began to write some numbers and a few words on his notebook so he wouldn’t forget them later on.   
Justin was focussing on writing deadline dates in between doodling on the back of his syllabus when he felt breath against his ear.   
“ hey, man. What class is this?” Justin heard JC say to him. Justin nearly fell out of his chair. He whipped his head around to stare at the older man, confusion on his face. “ what?”   
“ what class are we in..” JC repeated.   
‘ there’s no way...?’ Justin thought before picking his paper up, motioning to the top of the page. “ um, English 101.” He replied, slightly confused as to how in the world he would have no idea where he was.   
“ thanks man! I wasn’t too sure”   
Justin nodded and turned back around in his chair, trying to shake off the feeling of his own awkwardness.   
Justin was itching to leave class, even though he had to suffer through a 9 am and a 10 am before he was done for the day. At least his 10 am was art and he loved having extra chances to work on art.   
Justin packed his things into his bag, watching as students began to pile out of the door. Justin wasn’t in any hurry since the schedule said his next class was just a few doors down. The blond lazily walked down the hallway, leaning his back against the wall so he could scan the area. He watched as students passed him. Justin was scrambling through his mind for more inspiration, but all he wanted to do was sit and finish another drawing of JC.

Justin went through his next few classes easily, focussing on assignments and due dates as well as grasping for any spare second he could afford to take to continue his artwork. His day finished around 2 pm, which gave him plenty of daylight hours to take a look at any upcoming events and even more time to focus on perfecting his art.   
___________________________________________________________________________JC_______________________________________________________________________________  
JC fuckin despised mornings, AND Mondays. he tossed the blanket off of him and grumbled in annoyance, turning his alarm off. He already hit snooze twice and knew he had to go at LEAST today, but he really didn’t want to. JC quickly finished his morning routine and sat at the barstools, picking up a banana, beginning to peel it. Of course, at this moment AJ came down the stairs, smiling wide at JC who was shoveling the banana into his mouth. what can he say, he was starving.   
“ holy shit Chasez come up for air”   
JC nearly choked, but he didn’t have a gag reflex. Instead JC flipped AJ off and continued to eat until he was done. “ you know what, one day when Kevin isn’t around I’m going to actually kill you.”   
“ how do you plan on doing that.” AJ grinned, finding it hilarious.   
“ I’ll have to kill Kevin first honestly.”   
“ question still stands. How will you do that.”   
“ fuck off it’s too early for me to use my brain.” JC rolled his eyes, tossing the peel at AJ.   
“ your hamster in your brain stopped running on its wheel years ago, C.”   
JC glared. “ fine. I’m leaving. I hope you have a shit day today.”   
“ thanks baby cakes I hope you have a horrible day and you get ran over.” AJ called after him, his laugh echoing through the house as JC tossed his backpack over his shoulder and dramatically slammed to door to let AJ know he was annoyed. 

JC lazily walked across campus, honestly trying to drag it out as long as possible. He would’ve gotten there early if he gave a shit, luckily he didn’t. He walked up the stairs to the English department and opened the door to the classroom laughing in satisfaction at all of fresh pair of eyes on him.   
“ you’re late” the professor scolded.”   
“Sorry. Got lost.” JC shrugged, lying. He looked around for a moment before finding a seat behind a curly headed twink. ‘Oh?’ He thought excitedly.   
JC smiled to himself and plopped down behind the younger male, grinning a bit as he thought about if he had ever seen the stranger before, and he hadn’t so he must be a freshman or a new transfer. JC began to watch the kid doodle absentmindedly in his notebook.   
“ Joshua Chasez” he heard the professor call. JC raised his hand slightly, waving three fingers. “ here. just JC.” He corrected. As soon as he spoke the man in front of him whipped his head around, staring directly into JC’s eyes. JC smirked. He was very cute and seemed to be shy. “ Hey.” JC said softly, immediately causing the younger man to blush and stutter over his words. ‘He’s definitely into men’ JC thought, satisfied as soon as blond turned around once more. JC stared at the back of his head, wondering what his name was until he saw and heard him speak.   
‘So his name was Justin?... Timberlake? More like Timbertwink. Hah good one, Chasez ‘ he gave himself a mental pat on the back.   
The younger man, Justin, was lazily doodling on the back of his syllabus and JC leaned over, tapping his shoulder. “ hey man, do you have a pencil I could borrow? I left mine at home.” JC intact had plenty of pencils he could have used, but he decided to bother the poor man some more.   
Justin nearly leapt out of his seat at the small touch. He turned slightly, his eyes widening “ oh yeah, I do. I have lots of pencils.” He said shyly, handing JC one. JC wanted to see Justin squirm a little more so he purposely touched Justin’s hand instead of taking the pencil from any other place.  
“ Here.” Justin said softly, staring at JC, almost as if he was studying his face   
“ thanks” JC replied, grinning widely at Justin.   
‘He is very cute. He looks like he’d be fun.’ JC mused. Justin turned around once more, frantically turning a few pages of his notebook and scribbling something down. JC couldn’t quite make out what it was, but it seemed to be a list. Maybe this dude was really into lists and preparing for class. JC shrugged it off a little and stared at his own syllabus in front of him, writing some notes down to remind himself of due dates. though, JC wasn’t very good in school or anything, he still tried sometimes.By sometimes, he meant begged Kevin to help him on the night it was due. 

Halfway through class, JC was bored and decided he really wanted to push his luck with the curly haired twink in front of him. JC leaned in close, his mouth close to Justin’s ear as he whispered, watching as the flesh on Justin’s neck pimpled   
“ hey man, what class is this?” He asked curiously, smirking slightly as he sat back a little. Justin turned around to look at him, his brows furrowing in confusion and disbelief.   
“ what?” He sputtered.   
JC leaned in again. “ what class is this?” He repeated his question from before.   
“ um.” Justin picked his own syllabus up and motioned to JC. “ it’s.. English 101...”   
“ thanks man. I wasn’t too sure.” JC leaned back again.   
Justin nodded slowly, turning around once more.   
JC was beyond bored at this point. It was a 50 minute class and JC was contemplating taking a nap. JC lifted his wrist slightly to check his watch, sighing softly. He didn’t know how he was going to last ten more minutes in this complete torture. The silence was killing him. He was used to loud noise almost 24/7 between the frat house, the gym or the baseball field.   
“ okay class, I’ll see you tomorrow” the professor announced.   
JC shoved his notebook into his backpack messily, threw the bag over his shoulder and left as soon as possible, not even stopping to glance at anyone else. His next class was at 10:50 so he’d be bored until then. 

JC headed down into the cafeteria, deciding maybe he’d snack on something else since all he had was a banana for breakfast. JC sat down at one of the tables next to two of his other friends and listen to them chat about the future frat house events they were planning.   
“ we could do a haunted house” one of the other frat boys, Tony, blurted.   
“ that’s in October though. Maybe we should have a party to welcome students back you know?” Kevin tried to reason, opening his planner that was already full of events.   
“ so an event in September and October?”   
“ that sounds most reasonable. We don’t have to do things monthly, you know”   
JC finally tuned in once he heard the word party and raised his eyebrow to show his friends his piqued interest. “ so who’s going to be in charge of what? “  
“ oh, finally coming back from your daydream land?” Tony rolled his eyes, tossing a soggy fruit loop at JC.   
“ I wasn’t daydreaming. I was just thinking about how many people I can fuck at the party.” JC grinned.   
“ do you ever use your brain and not your penis?” Kevin asked, slamming closed his planner.   
“ is that a trick question?” JC tilted his head slightly.   
“ no and you better go to all of your classes today.”   
JC opened his mouth, ready to retort but got met with another fruit loop smacking him in the face.   
“ yeah, fucker. If you fail any classes Barlow will serve our asses on a platter and it’ll be your fault cause you’re one of the key players.” Tony grinned.   
“ yeah, I know. I’ll crack down on the books this year.” JC lied smoothly, placing his hands on the table and raising up. “ I gotta go to class. I’ll see you back at the house.”   
Tony and Kevin both waved JC off as they watched their frat brother leave. 

___________________________________________________________________________JT_______________________________________________________________________________  
Justin found himself in a corner in the library with his laptop open alongside many notebooks and a planner. The blond began to scribble rapidly in his planner, making sure to draw extra attention to the due dates of his assignments. Justin bit the tip of his neon green highlighter as he glanced down at the dates of his finals in mid December. 

“ hey.” A deep bass voice boomed from behind Justin.   
Justin raised his eyes up slightly from his computer screen. “ hey, Lance.”   
“ how was your first day?” Lance asked, pulling a chair out to sit at the unoccupied portion of the table.   
Justin shrugged. “ fine. Lots of things to prepare for though, you know?”   
Lance laughed. “ yeah, college is new to you huh? You’re not used to things going at this pace.”   
“ absolutely not.” Justin laughed.   
Lance shrugged his shoulders. “ it takes a bit to adjust to college life. Soon you’ll get into a routine. Are you gonna go to the party next Saturday?”   
Justin laughed. “ party? no. I don’t do those kind of things.”   
“ why not? They’re fun. A good place to meet people.”   
Justin grimaced. “ I’m not really into partying, I don’t know anyone other than you really. “   
“ well you should still come with me.” Lance offered, smiling at the younger man.   
“ where is it?”  
“ gonna be at the frat house.” Lance laughed, stating the obvious.   
“ which one?”   
“ the only one that’ll have music blasting.”   
Justin flushed slightly. God he was embarrassed.  
“ hey, don’t sweat it man. You don’t know the scene yet. It starts at nine. I’ll be there and I can introduce you to other people I know.”   
Justin looked down at his planner for a moment, contemplating if he should stay in and deal with Brian or come out and make friends“ okay, yeah. I’ll come. I don’t have anything due that day.”   
Lance smiled in satisfaction at the younger blond. “ good. Cant wait to show you around, Justin.”   
Justin nodded a little bit. " It sounds like a plan, man." He agreed. His mother would be very happy to know that he had made at least one friend.  
___________________________________________________________________________JC_______________________________________________________________________________  
JC couldn’t get the thoughts of that damn curly headed twink out of his mind. JC was very intrigued but knew he probably had little to no chance in the moment, if he was honest he didn’t know for sure that Justin was into men. Justin didn’t look like he was desperate and JC had morals. Maybe it would be harder to talk to him and befriend him, but JC was willing to try anyways. JC sighed as he downed his beer, looking around the bar for a moment until he caught sight of three gorgeous young women who seemed to be eyeing him. ‘Bingo’ he smirked slightly, sending a wink in the direction of the women who seemed to eat it up.   
Not even twenty minutes later he was in the backseat of a cab with the three women all over him. 

Kevin shook his head slightly, leaning against the door frame as he watched JC wave goodbye to the three women after their tryst.   
“Well I thought I was concerned about AJ.. maybe I should have been more concerned about you.”   
JC chuckled slightly, running a hand through his sweaty hair. “ what do you mean, Kev?”   
Kevin gestures towards the shirtless man, then towards the door that the three women had left out of. “ whatever.. that was”  
“ I was just having fun am I not allowed?”  
“ JC, do you even know those girls names?”   
“ yeah it’s,” JC paused for a moment, unable to recall. " um, their names are."  
AJ rolled his eyes. “ Emily, Zo, and Jess” He listed “ come on man, I wasn’t even fucking them and I knew that.”   
“ shut up. I was about to say that.” JC shot back, earning a playful slap on the chest by AJ accompanied by a mocking giggle.   
Kevin rubbed his temples, sighing. “ I swear I’m going to end up dying because of you two.”   
JC shot Kevin a grin, then headed into his room, returning with a garbage bag full of used condoms.   
Kevin sighed again. “ make sure it’s tied tightly, put it down the chute properly Im not cleaning up.. THAT.”   
“ okay mom, jesus. I know how to take care of myself..” JC laughed it off slightly as he walked down the stairs, disposing on his garbage.   
“ debatable.” Kevin murmured, watching his promiscuous friend walk away to dispose of his garbage. 

“ do you think anyone will ever tame him?” AJ muttered, glancing at Kevin.   
Kevin sighed, shrugging. “ I really don’t think so, but I hope he does. He’ll end up doing reckless things and end up homeless, in jail, or worse.”   
“ I dunno. I think he has some potential in the future,” AJ shrugged. “ he’s nice at least.”   
“ good manners won’t get good jobs. He’s a good guy, but I really do wish he took life more seriously than he does.”   
“ you know he doesn’t want to be here. He’s just trying to please his family.” AJ sighed.


End file.
